Fairy Tail's Chaotic Demon
by 11mrp11
Summary: What if a week before Natsu left to Hargeon a new person joined the guild. Natsu and this person become close they call each other brother. This person also happens to be a Demon Slayer. Why does he join? What's his story? Will their be love? OC'S AND MORE. Come on and read. Rated T for safety. First Fan Fic. Chapter 1 updated and revamped. Need feedback on new writing style.


**Hello I'm back, I know I've been gone for what felt like forever. I'm re writing my original story for those who are seeing this from KND. I need to re do this story. Here is chapter one.**

Fire, it was everywhere. All he could see, wherever he looked, people emptying their lungs, smoke, ash, houses gone. As the fire spread closer around, he could only fall down. His vision fading into black, the fire licking him.

Before he was left to the darkness, a large deformed figure appeared above him, before suddenly disappearing. He felt this flood of pain as he started to overheat when before he knew what was happening…

The boy woke up with a scream. All he could see was black, when suddenly a blinding light started to shine on him. When his vision returned he saw white sheets and realized where he was. Fairy Tail, he's back in the guild.

The door creaked open. "Ahh Marx you're up."

"Hey Old Man." I said. All I could think as I looked at Master was relief. I needed to see someone after having the dream again. The old man is probably my second choice for comfort.

"Son, what were you doing out in the rain."

"I like the rain. It reminds me of my parents."

**_Do I really mean nothing to you?_**

_You know that's not true._

**_…_**

"It's not healthy to be out there, kid I should of asked this when you joined today, but do you have a place to sleep?"

I regret sleeping in the rain. I don't need peoples pity, I've had enough of this in my life. I walk into towns, their eyes shrouded with it. It's too much; I'm not weak. "I just like the rain Gramps."

"Marx…" He seemed very serious about a straight answer from me.

"… No."

He sighed and I closed my eyes expecting a lecture of some sort, but the old man just through something soft on me. I opened my eyes, only for them to be covered by a blanket. I smiled a bit, maybe this will be fine after all.

"Tell me next time kid."

I pull the soft blanket over the white sheets of the infirmary and snuggle under the covers. I'll thank him tomorrow.

Crap, is all I can think as I see a body flying towards me. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but I had a soft spot for the projectile flying towards me.

**_Child, I don't approve of her. She barely notices you._**

_I can't help it, she's beautiful._

**_Just… don't get yourself hurt._**

I catch her barely. "Are you okay Erza?" The red head nods her head and quickly jumps out of my arms and charges at the devil incarnate. I walk towards an empty table. As I sit down I can here the adults laughing at Erza try and purge the evil of Fairy Tail.

I look at my hands and re quip in a ball. I toss it in between my hands as I just wait. After a few minutes the guild doors open to show a pink haired kid.

* * *

The pink haired boy looked around. His eyes were shining with curiosity. Many faces blinked back at him, when a familiar face called him. "Natsu, you decided to join after all?"

I looked at him, "I did, do I need to fight someone, do I need to go clear some monsters out of a town. OOOOH DO I GET TO EAT LOT'S OF FOOOD."

"No my boy, just come over here and get a stamp, that's all." I couldn't help to feel a little upset. "Fiiiine~" I just got the weird symbol red on my shoulder, I look around to find an empty table, but before I saw this dark haired kid. I walk over to him.

* * *

The boys caught each others eyes and immediately new they would either hate or love each other. The pink haired boy speaks first, "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his happy attitude, "I'm Marx, Marx Hellsbane." Natsu smiled and all I could think is when one of us would try and either punch the other or… we held out our hands to each other. I decided to say, "I think we'll be good friends."

I here an adult mumbling by my side, 'Kids so easy to like eachother.'

**_Can I eat him?_**

_No, no you can't._

**_Just a little. Just a bite._**

_No._

I look to Natsu, and smile. I can see the adventure's we'll have.

**Fairy Tail's Chaotic Demon**


End file.
